Reasonable Doubt
by dbud
Summary: On trial for murder, Patrick hires a lawyer who uses unorthodox methods to secure his release. Guest starring: Lilah Morgan from the TV show Angel and Connie Rubirosa from the TV show Law & Order.


Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

**Reasonable Doubt**

By Dbud (feedback requested, dbud000

Author's comment: Originally intended to be the lead in for a larger story. But after sitting on my PC for a good while, I decided to post as a stand-alone short. More could follow...not sure.

Contains character death.

Cast (in order of appearance):

Lilah Morgan (Stephanie Romanov/Angel)

ADA Connie Rubirosa (Alana De La Garza/L&O)

Patrick Bateman (Christian Bale/American Psycho)

"...and so, members of the jury, I ask you to find this rapist and murderer guilty and give him the justice he so greatly deserves...give young Miss Rory Gilmore the justice she deserves."

Assistant district attorney Connie Rubirosa finished her closing arguments and returned to her seat behind the prosecutor's table. Across the aisle was the defense table where the defendant, a slick and slimy wall street broker named Patrick Bateman sat. Next to him was his equally slimy lawyer, a beautiful woman named Lilah Morgan.

The trial was for the rape and murder of a woman who worked in his office. The evidence was air tight...her body was found in a dumpster outside his condo building and her DNA was all over the place, even the murder weapon, a kitchen knife, was found hidden with his bloody clothes.

As the jury filed out, Connie looked up and saw Patrick standing over her and looking down.. Normally, she would not gloat, these were serious matters after all but these two were so smug that she couldn't help herself.

"Hope you enjoy the next few hours Mister Bateman. They will be the last free ones of your life."

Patrick smiled at Connie. He was good looking and athletic and his suit cost more than she made in a month most likely. Connie had a number of occasions had to remind herself what a scumbag he was as she looked at him.

"It's always nice to see you Connie," he said smugly as she realized he was looking down her blouse and leering at her chest, "Did you wear that blouse just for me? If things go the way you say they will I'll need the mental image of your tits to get me through the night."

[Author's note: Connie Rubirosa is played by Alana De La Garza is a district attorney in Manhattan from the TV show Law & Order. Patrick Bateman is the killer from the book and movie American Psycho. He is played by Christian Bale. In the original, he was in his late twenties but this story assumes he is in his late thirties to early forties and has been climbing the Wall Street ladder and killing for the last decade.]

Patrick looked Connie up and down. She was beautiful. Part Hispanic, she had a light tan and dark hair with large brown eyes. But her body was by far her best feature with large full breasts and gorgeous legs. Even in the rather dowdy clothes of a district attorney, her beauty showed through.

Rather than act demure, which she assumed was what he wanted, Connie instead stood up and forced her breasts out even further, "Well then, get a good look cause your going away forever you bastard."

"Now, now," Lilah stepped forward and pulled Patrick away from the ADA, "That's not very becoming of a Manhattan district attorney."

"You're even more disgusting than your clients Lilah...how do you sleep at night?"

"Very well actually, if I have trouble I count all the money I make and fall right off."

Turning to her client, "Let's go."

[Author's note: Lilah Morgan is from the TV show Angel and is played by Stephanie Romanov. She is a lawyer, in her early forties, attractive and thoroughly evil and self serving, even more so than most lawyers. Formerly of the firm Wolfram & Hart which serviced both demonic and human clients. I don't remember if Lilah Morgan survived the end of the show but here it is assumed she did and is now continuing her work as a high priced lawyer and also still thoroughly evil and twisted.]

An hour later...

Connie was at her desk. It could be days before the jury returned a verdict. In capital cases like this one with DNA and other complicated evidence juries tended to take their time. Connie was about to eat her lunch when her desk phone rang...answering it...

"ADA Rubirosa...yes...what?!...already?...okay, thanks for the call."

She hung up as he boss walked by and saw her obviously shocked.

"What's the matter Connie?" he asked.

"Uh, they...they're back...the verdict...it's back already."

She couldn't believe it.

Returning to the courthouse, she sat in utter disbelief as the jury returned not guilty verdicts on all counts. She barely heard the judge tell Bateman that he could go and was stunned when she looked up and saw him smiling as he walked past her with Lilah in tow.

Later that night...

Lilah Morgan sat at her desk in her office high above the city. The room was classy and expensive and lit only by the desk lamp. She scanned a few documents and then suddenly got a cold shiver as she sensed she was no longer alone.

Looking up, Lilah saw a figure standing in the corner of the room on the opposite side from the doorway. The figure had not entered through the door but rather stepped from the shadows. It was tall and wore a dark blood red cloak concealing its body and face. Lilah was thankful for that, she had seen this particular species of demon before and they were not attractive. A scaly tentacle reached out from under the cloak as it approached.

"_Do you have my payment human_?"

The creatures voice was a high pitched hiss and it parsed out each syllable as if it was making an effort to form every sound.

"Of course Magnon...I have them right here."

Lilah turned and opened a cabinet. Removing a large bassinet, she placed it on the edge of the desk as the creature approached.

"Three newborns...just as promised."

Inside the bassinet were three small human babies sleeping peacefully.

"I couldn't stand their wailing so I had them drugged but I assure you they are alive and well."

The demon glanced up at her.

"Don't look at me that way Magnon, I'm not exactly the maternal type."

"_So our business is concluded Miss Morgan_?" it hissed at her.

She nodded as the creature took the bassinet in its tentacle and stepped back into the shadow of the corner. Pausing for a moment, it turned before it left, "_Next time the payment will be four newborns...I don't like working with lawyers_."

Then it faded until it was gone. Sighing deeply, Lilah returned to her desk.

"This was so much easier when I was with Wolfram and Hart and didn't have to go through these third party vendors for a little jury tampering."

Just then the phone on Lilah's desk buzzed and she pushed the button to receive the call, "What?" she responded curtly to the woman sitting out in the front lobby. Even though it was nearly midnight, Lilah made the woman stay as long as she was working.

"Um, Miss Morgan..."

"Of course it's me you stupid bitch, who the fuck else would it be answering my phone?"

"Oh, ah, yes, there is a Mister Bateman here to see you."

"Send him back."

A minute later, the handsome face of Patrick peered around the corner to her office and he entered. Taking a seat across from her, "Nice digs Lilah."

"I am so glad you approve. What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to come by and give you a well earned thank you for doing such a great job."

"The only thank you I need Patrick is for you to make sure your check clears."

Patrick stood and casually began to examine the pictures and works of art in the office. As he did he began to make his way around to her side of the desk,

"Mind if I ask you something Lilah?" he inquired as he approached.

"No, of course not," she replied but the fake smile said she did in fact mind.

Patrick sat on the edge of her desk as he spoke, "Did it bother you?"

"What bother me?"

"That I did it...that I raped and killed that little bitch!"

He sat for several long seconds as he waited for her to react. She knew what he wanted. Men like Patrick loved shocking people, especially women, with his statements.

"I mean can you believe that she actually was going to file sexual harassment charges against me. You knew I did it right? You're a smart girl..."

Lilah cringed at him calling her a girl but let it go.

"...you had to know I did it."

The fake smile widened a bit, "Everyone deserves a defense Patrick. I did my job as I would for any client."

"Of course and for that I have something for you."

Patrick reached inside his jacket. His fingers closed around the handle of a large knife he had concealed there. As he did, Lilah also reached down and under her desk and let her hand close around the grip of a 9mm Beretta she had secured in a holster there. The two sat for several more seconds staring at each other, each waiting for the other to do something. Then Patrick pulled his hand out of his coat. As he did, Lilah flinched and unsnapped the strap on the handgun and drew it an inch out of its leather container. She was relieved when he produced an envelope and laid it on the desk.

"Here is the rest of my bill...in full."

Lilah smiled, "Why thank you Patrick. If there is nothing else..."

He stood and buttoned his jacket, "I guess I should get out there and enjoy my freedom."

With that he turned and strode out of the office. Lilah sighed deeply as she went back to work.

About a half hour later, Lilah pressed the intercom button on her phone, "Torrance?"

She waited a few seconds, "TORRANCE?!" she said in a harsh tone.

Not getting a response, she stood muttering to herself as she stomped out into the hall, "Dumb cunt better not have gone home or she'll spend the weekend in a hell dimension...see how she likes that!"

Shoving open the large double doors that led to the outer lobby where her receptionist sat. The young woman was named Torrance, a blonde and perky former cheerleader.

"Where the fuck are..."

Lilah stopped and looked at her assistant in shock. The beautiful young woman's body was sitting in her desk. Her arms were limp at her sides and her body was leaning back, headless. Torrance's face had a dull look on it as her head was sitting in the center of her glass desktop in the middle of a dripping pool of blood.

"GOD-DAMMIT PATRICK!"


End file.
